This invention relates to a method and apparatus for measuring strain arising from stress. Many applications call for strain measurement including static and dynamic loading of structures and components and for the subsequent derivation of information from such measurement. The present invention is particularly, but not exclusively, concerned with the measurement of dynamic torque arising when power is transmitted by way of a rotating shaft.